Young & Stupid
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: What if Gabi really was pregnant in 1x04? How would that change things?
1. One Month

**This chapter is going to have the same flow as 1x04 Young and Pregnant, but the rest of the chapters will be completely mine. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Young &amp; Hungry**

* * *

The day started out like any other would for Gabi—she cooked, Yolanda and Elliot bantered, Caroline made her feel stupid with her condescending tone. Everything was fine until Caroline made the nonchalant remark about her sister being pregnant.

Now here she is, in the bathroom, peeing on a stick. This is what her life has become.

"Well I wish you had a shy vagina, then we wouldn't be in this mess," she heard Sofia quip.

Gabi rolled her eyes at the remark. She just flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I heard that!"

Once she was done with that, she quickly walked back out into the hall to face her best friend.

"Did you pee on it?" Sofia asked.

Gabi nodded. "Yeah. And a little bit on my hand." She was practically shaking with fear.

The walked back into the kitchen, which was covered in pastries for Caroline's tea.

Sofia checked her watch. "Okay, we've got one minute until we find out the results, which gives you one minute to freak out. Go!"

That's when the hysterics started. Gabi started on about how stupid she was and how much of a mistake she made. Her career was going to be over before it even started.

"And time's up," Sofia cut in once the sixty seconds were up. "Do you feel better?"

"No," Gabi replied, honestly. One minute definitely wasn't enough time to have a sufficient meltdown.

"Okay, time to see if-"

"Josh!" Gabi exclaimed, seeing her boss enter the kitchen. She quickly held the pregnancy test behind her back. "This is, uh, my roommate, Sofia. Sofia, this is Josh. Josh, Sofia."

The two politely shook hands, while Gabi kept a tight grip on the test.

"Sofia's helping me, um, cut the sandwiches into...triangles," Gabi continued. She mentally slapped herself. What a mediocre excuse.

Josh nodded at the answer he was given, although he was a bit thrown off.

"Well, we're glad you're here. We could use all the help we can get."

"Yeah."

"Gabi told you how important this day is to me?" Josh asked.

"Yes, she did. It's a big day for everyone." Sofia replied pointedly. She shot a look in Gabi's direction for emphasis. Gabi glared in return.

"It's really important to Caroline that I make a good impression on her friends. There's gonna be thirteen of them here, and unlike her, they can be cold and judgey."

It took Gabi everyone ounce of willpower she owned to not scoff at that.

"Well, just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Josh scoffed. "That's the worst idea ever. Look, I may seem confident and successful on the outside, but on the inside, I am jut a soft, nerdy pile of goo. Let me bottom line this for ya...I'm so scared."

Josh's eyes fell to Gabi's side and he noticed the stick in her hand. He pointed at it. "Was it that?"

In that instant, Gabi froze. "It's uh," she turned to Sofia with pleading eyes for support, "it's a stirrer." Gabi confidently put the test in Sofia's cup to further drive home her point.

"You know what, you are nervous. You should leave immediately and go work off all that anxiety at the gym," Gabi suggested.

"I can't! I have too much to do. I gotta get my tailor suited." As soon as the words left his mouth, Josh noticed the flub. "My suit tailored," he corrected. "Oh my God, I'm sweating like a barn animal."

And with that, Josh left and went upstairs.

Once he was gone, Sofia chuckled. "Wow! Now I see why you slept with him. He is a babe!"

"Sofia, we have more important babes to worry about," Gabi chided. She took the test out of the cup and held it out for Sofia to see. "I can't look."

"You have to."

Slowly, Gabi looked down at the test.

"I'm positive-" Sofia gasped at that, "-that this one's ruined. I gotta take another test."

And with that, Gabi flung the test back into the cup, obviously annoyed.

Fan-freaking-tastic!

* * *

Gabi's day only got worse when Yolanda said she found the package that the pregnancy test came in.

But thank goodness she thought Caroline was the pregnant one, and not her.

She listened to Elliot and Caroline as they rattled off reasons why Caroline was pregnant. And everything was fine until they wanted to tell Josh.

"No! Nodody's telling anyone, anything!"

"Except me," Elliot hissed.

"Guys, he's already freaked out about this party, I mean, why would we add to the stress? Plus, we don't even know what the results of the test are."

Yolanda nodded at that statement.

"I mean, Caroline might not even know. People screw up their first test." Yolanda and Elliot looked confused.

Elliot sighed in defeat. "She's got a point. We shouldn't say anything."

Yolanda rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it sure takes the fun out of digging through the trash."

And in that exact moment, Josh walked through the door, his suit in hand.

"Hey guys."

Elliot and Yolanda looked at each other and ran over to Josh, forgetting the agreement they just made. Yolanda knocked Elliot over to win their short race.

"You're gonna be a dad!" She exclaimed excitedly, happy she spilled the beans before Elliot could.

"Dammit!" Elliot angrily writhed on the couch.

_Oh no_, Gabi thought. She was officially screwed. So, so, so screwed.

.

.

Yolanda and Elliot then proceeded to explain to Josh why he was going to be a father. And the explanation was shaky at best.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys found a pregnancy test box, with no test, and you have no idea what the results are?"

Yolanda and Elliot's expressions faltered as they thought more about the story.

"Really lacks the **_umph_** when you say it like that," Yolanda said dejectedly.

"I tried to stop her from telling , but you saw what happened," Elliot lied. "I was like Indiana Jones running from that boulder."

"Look, guys I appreciate your concern, but if Caroline were pregnant, she would tell me."

Gabi agreed with that statement. She was over talking about the hypothetical pregnancy. "Then it's settled. Let's not talk about this again!"

Caroline walked through the door and Elliot took it upon hisself to greet her at the door.

"Caroline, you're positively glowing."

Caroline smiled at the compliment. "Of course I am. I just had a facial."

Yolanda bent down and whispered out the side of her mouth, "A facial for two." Gabi instantly shushed her. Why wouldn't they drop the pregnancy thing? She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Josh, help me pick out something to wear," Caroline ordered. "I wanna look so good that ally friends feel really bad about themselves."

"She's gonna be a great mother." Yolanda said sarcastically, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, about that. Yolanda? Why did you say something?" Gabi asked. "I told you not to say anything and then you just told Josh everything!"

"I couldn't let that gossip silly piglet steal me thunder again," Yolanda replied. In her mind, what she did was totally acceptable. "I mean when the firemen came to cut out five hundred pound Lou out of his apartment, Elliot broke the news. When Ms. Lowenstein became Mrs. Lowenstein, Elliot broke the news. It's my turn!"

Gabi looked at Yolanda like she was a child.

"And how come you care so much anyway?" Yolanda asked.

"Because," Gabi couldn't believe she was actually about to confess this, "it's not actually, completely Caroline's pregnancy test."

Yolanda shot Gabi a pointed look. "Well whose pregnancy test is it?"

"It's kinda, completely mine," Gabi confessed.

Yolanda couldn't even mask the look of shock that crossed her face. "What? Oh hell no! Wait, this doesn't come from the night you and Josh..." Yolanda did a little dance as a euphemism for sex and all Gabi could do was nod. "Oh hell no! So are you pregnant or not?"

"I don't know," Gabi answered honestly. "The test kinda got messed up."

"How'd you mess up peeing on a stick?"

"It's complicated. Sofia's on her way now with another one, but with everything that's going on, maybe I should tell Josh now."

"Tell him what? That you might be pregnant, but you don't know? What's that gonna do, but upset the man? Until you take another test, you keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Damn, I'm like FEMA the way I'm cleaning up all these disasters."

* * *

Gabi had never been more happy to see Sofia when she made it back to Josh's penthouse with the second pregnancy test.

So here she was for the second time of the day, in the guest bathroom, waiting for the results with Sofia.

In the next few minutes, she would find out her fate. Would she still be the same carefree, twenty-two year old chef, or was she going to be a mom?

"This is the longest minute of my life," Gabi said, pacing back and forth. "I feel like throwing up."

"That's not a good sign."

"Sofia, I can't be pregnant. I can't have a baby. I'm still a baby!"

It was moments like this that Gabi wanted nothing more than her mother. She would no doubt be disappointed, but she would know what to say.

Sofia checked her watch. "It's time." She took one look at her best friend's face and saw the distress. "Do you want me to look?"

"No, no, I'll do it."

Gabi anxiously raised the test to her face and slowly peeked out of one eye. She fell to the floor and burst into tears.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Happy tears or-"

Gabi furiously shook her head. "No. The test is positive."

Sofia sunk to the floor with Gabi and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Gabi. Gabi, I am so sorry."

"What am I going to do?" Gabi asked. "I am in no way able to care for a baby. And Josh is marrying Caroline. What am I supposed to do?"

Sofia couldn't help but shed a year or two. "We have three options, babe. Keep, adoption, abortion. And if no one else will have your back, you have me. I will do whatever I can to help."

"No, this is my baby, and I'm going to keep it."

"Well I've got your back."

Yolanda walked in and saw the two younger women on the floor, crying. "Oh no. Oh, please tell me these are happy tears."

Sofia shook her head. "These aren't happy tears. We're having a baby."

Yolanda frowned. "No."

"Yes." Sofia stroked Gabi's head, trying to calm her down. "Can you give us a minute? I want to calm her down."

"No can do. Elliot is out there with a baby carriage to surprise Caroline."

Gabi jumped up. "What?"

"Josh thinks Caroline is pregnant, so he had Elliot buy a baby carriage. He is on his way up here right now!"

"Oh no. I have to fix this."

.

.

"Are you sure you want to tell Josh?" Yolanda asked, scoping out the party taking place in the living room. Gabi was able to calm down a bit so she was able to rejoin the party.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want Caroline to find out in front of all of her friends that I slept with her fiancé," Gabi countered. She didn't want to do anything, but she had to.

"Good point."

Gabi started towards the door when she was stopped with Caroline. The older woman shoved a plate into Gabi's hand. "We're done with these."

"Oh, okay."

Pretty soon all of Caroline's friends were putting plates in Gabi's hands. She turned around to put them in the kitchen when she heard Caroline clinking her glass with a knife to get everyone's attention. She had an announcement to make.

"As you all know, Josh and I are engaged. And I jut want to tell him..."

Gabi zoned Caroline out as she saw the front door open and Elliot start to walk in. She made a quick dash to front door to stop him. She grabbed hold of the baby carriage and pushed him out the door.

"Josh and I are going to be proud parents of-"

"A baby!" Elliot said, beating Gabi at the tug of war they were playing.

"And I couldn't be happier," Josh added. Their guests started to clap for the couple.

"What? No, I'm not pregnant," Caroline said.

"Wait, you're not?" Josh asked.

"No!"

"But I heard you on the phone, and I found the box for your pregnancy test."

Caroline's eyes shifted around the room to her friend's faces. "I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever you found is not mine."

"Well then whose it is?"

"Ugh," everyone turned to Gabi, "that would be mine."

Josh's eyes widened. "Yours?"

Best party ever," some guest quipped.

"Gabi, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"Well, since you asked, um I needed to take a pregnancy test because I had a thing with this guy. His name was Edward, and was very tall and mysterious, and um, pale. And he was amazing, his skin was almost iridescent in the sun-"

The same random guest that spoke before, spoke up again. "Uh, that's Twilight."

"No, it's not," Gabi argued. "My Edward left me to get back with his girlfriend."

Caroline clinked her glass again. "Hello?"

Josh turned back to his fiancée. "Yes, Caroline! My beautiful, sweet Caroline. What were you saying baby?"

Caroline went on to tell Josh that she bought him a horse, and that the horse was going to be their baby until they had a human one of their own.

Luckily the rest of the party went off without a hitch. Everyone fawned over Caroline's ring, and how beautiful she was, and they opened up really expensive presents. Much to Caroline's delight, one of her friends did break down in jealousy.

* * *

Later that night, Josh spotted Gabi standing out on his terrace, looking at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," Gabi greeted back. "Listen Josh, I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"No, I'm sorry that I put you in this predicament."

"Yeah."

"Are we in a predicament?"

Gabi took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Josh sat down and stayed silent for a really long time. At one point, Gabi was afraid that Josh was going to throw himself off of the balcony.

After a long five minutes, he found his voice. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I'm keeping it."

Josh nodded. "Okay."

"Look, Josh, you don't have to do anything. You can just be cool Uncle Josh."

"No."

"I'm serious. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Caroline. You're getting married."

"It's my kid, Gabi!" Josh exclaimed. "I'm not going to watch from the sidelines, no matter the consequences. I can't do it. I'm gonna be a father. Not a cool uncle, not a family friend, but a father. I want to do this, if you'll let me."

"But Caroline is going to be-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Gabi nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. We're having a baby."

"Yeah."

They were in for a long nine months. And subsequent eighteen years.


	2. Week Eight

"Get out of bed," Sofia ordered. She grabbed Gabi's shoulder and shook her sleepy friend.

Gabi groaned and rolled away from her best friend. "Let me sleep."

"Come on, Gabs."

"I'm exhausted," Gabi whined.

It was true. This past week had been particularly taxing on Gabi. Josh and Caroline hosted a huge dinner party with Caroline's friends and Gabi had to slave away in the kitchen. And the pregnancy exhaustion was already kicking in for Gabi.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Gabi sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "No, I had a mini meltdown and couldn't sleep. So I made a pot pie."

"Only one? I love pot pie too."

"Sof..."

Sofia sat down across from Gabi. "What's wrong?"

"This pregnancy has been on my mind twenty four-seven," Gabi said. "And not even in a good way."

"I'm all ears."

"Where do I start? I'm only twenty-two. I'm still a kid myself. How am I going to raise a baby when I forget to pay the bills on time? Babies need electricity, and hot water. And Josh is going to marry Caroline in a few months. He hasn't even told her that he's the father of this baby, so she still thinks creepy Twilight guy is. She doesn't even know we slept together! How is she going to react when she finds out?"

"It's not going to be pretty," Sofia conceded. "But I'm not going to let her steamroll all over you. And you're having Josh's baby, so he isn't going to let her either."

"I'm just really, really scared."

"I know. This is going to be extremely scary and nerve-wrecking. Neither one of us know what to do with babies, but there are tons of baby books. But you don't have anything to worry about that. Josh will do just about anything for you, Yolanda has your back, maybe even Elliot." Gabi scoffed. "And you know I'm with you one hundred percent. Between all of us, that little boy or girl is going to be a sharp witted, generous, warm, intelligent, tech genius with the most stylish clothes on earth—if you let Elliot buy clothes."

Gabi turned and looked at the picture of her mother sitting on her nightstand. "I just wish my mom was here. I feel completely lost without her."

Sofia grabbed Gabi's hand. "I know. But she's here in spirit. And if she were here, she'd be telling you to get your butt up and get to work."

That made Gabi laugh. "Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get it together."

"Deal. I'll put on a pot of coffee. Decaf, of course."

"Thanks."

Sofia stood and walked out of Gabi's bedroom, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

Sofia was right. She had a gaggle of support around her. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Gabi looked up from her spot on her the couch and saw Caroline staring her down.

"I'm...sitting," Gabi replied. Wasn't it obvious?

"Why?" Caroline asked.

Gabi put her ginger ale down on the coffee table. Was this a trick question? "Because I want to?"

"Gabi, there is a lot that I need you to do. My sister is coming over for dinner tonight."

"You know my name?" Gabi asked incredulously.

"It's Gabi?" Gabi nodded. "Oh. I was gonna go with Geri at first."

"It doesn't matter. What time do you need this dinner to be done and what do you want to eat?"

"Eight. And my sister wants Chinese. Something simple, yet amazing."

"Okay. I'll go to the store soon."

"Why not now?"

"Because I have," Gabi checked the time on her cell phone, "nine hours to do it."

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Josh asked, sliding down the stair banister.

"I'm not necessarily a fan of the help just sitting around," Caroline chastised.

"I'll go to store in a minute, but I had a long night and rough morning," Gabi explained.

Josh waved dismissively. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," Caroline argued.

"The grocery store delivers. We'll just order the groceries online," Josh compromised. "Just come to my office when you're ready, Gabi."

"Okay."

Josh walked off to his office leaving the two women alone.

"I know Josh has a really lax attitude when it comes to you, but in my house, the help did what they were supposed to, they were never seen, and they were quiet." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm still trying to figure out why Josh is keeping you guys around, but trust me when I say that once I'm the lady of the house, things are going to be much different."

Gabi didn't reply. What was she supposed to say to that?

Before Gabi could even think of a retort, Caroline stomped off.

"What's got Caroline in such a tizzy?" Yolanda asked, walking from the laundry room to the kitchen. "Did she eat a bowl of Crabby-O's?

"I don't know," Gabi said truthfully. Caroline was always snarky, but today, she was a nightmare.

Gabi stood up. "I might as well actually do my job."

"Before I forget to ask you, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty nauseous," Gabi answered, "but I'm fine."

"Saltine crackers."

"Excuse me?"

"You said you're nauseous," Yolanda pointed out. "Saltine crackers should help."

Gabi smiled. She was extremely grateful for the advice. "Thank you. I'm kind of flying blind here."

"No problem."

Gabi turned around and headed to Josh's office. He was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer.

"Hey," Gabi greeted. She turned around and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Gabi. Do you want to use the computer?"

"No, I'll just go out to the store. I could actually use some fresh air."

"Sorry about Caroline. She's always on edge when her sister comes to visit," Josh explained. "Those two together are a lot to handle. They have a ridiculous rivalry going on, so she just needs everything to be perfect."

"Oh, that explains the attitude."

"You'll just have to excuse her."

"Her presence is too big to excuse."

"That's true." Josh turned his chair around. "Sit down. Please."

Gabi walked to the other side of the office and sat down across from Josh.

"How are you?" Josh asked. "I haven't been able to talk to you. I feel like you're avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you?" She was avoiding him.

"I'm not sure. I mean, you told me about the baby, and I told you I'd have your back one hundred percent. Why are you so apprehensive to be around me?"

"Have you told Caroline that you're the father of my baby?"

"No." Gabi frowned. "That's not something I want to just spring on her."

"Where are you going to tell her? Because I feel like an awful person everyday knowing I'm carrying your baby, while she has no clue. And the guilt is suffocating."

"I don't know how to. I want to be as gentle as possible."

"It's been well over a week since I told you. And I gave you an out, but you said you wanted to be a part of this. And now it feels like I'm in limbo."

"Gabi, I still stand by what I said to you. This is still my baby and I refuse to stand on the sidelines for the rest of my life. I'm just a little conflicted at the moment."

"Do you have any idea as to when the conversation will happen?"

"As soon as you are out of your first trimester, I will tell Caroline," Josh promised.

"Second trimester?"

"Yes. And not a moment later."

Gabi nodded, on board with the plan. "Okay."

"Now that we've squared that away, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired, but I'll survive. I have a busy night ahead of me, so I need to get my second wind."

"If you aren't up to making a grand meal for Caroline and Katherine, I can ask her to postpone. I don't want you to over-exert yourself."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"You're my friend." Josh pointed to Gabi's stomach. "And that's my baby in there. You're stuck with me worrying about you for the rest of my life, Gabi."

Gabi smiled at Josh's overly protective attitude. "Thank you. But seriously, I better get going. I don't want Caroline to rip my head off."

.

.

"So what are you making?" Josh asked, leaning over the kitchen counter to take a peak at what Gabi was doing."

"I made lo mein, fried rice, orange chicken, and roasted duck breast with pomegranate sauce. I hope Caroline and her sister like it because it only took all day to make."

"That's sounds so delicious, I'm almost tempted to stick around. But I don't want to be around Caroline"

"I'll save you a plate," Gabi promised.

"I'm going to my mom's for the night to hide."

"Lucky you."

Josh shrugged. "You've never met my mom."

The mention of Mrs. Kaminski made Gabi think about this situation. She was going to be a grandmother. How would she feel about that, knowing her soon to be daughter-in-law was not the mother?

She quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

"Hey, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," Gabi started. "Do you think you'll be able to make it? It's just to see where things are at the moment, but I thought you'd be interested."

"When and where?"

"UCSF Medical Center at ten in the morning." Josh suggested the hospital because it was one of the best in the country and he wanted Gabi and the baby to have the absolute best care.

"I'll be there," Josh said definitively.

Gabi smiled. It gave her a great sense of relief knowing he would be there. "Okay."

Josh checked the time on his watch. "I have to get going. Good luck and call me when this is over."

Gabi nodded and waved Josh off as he walked out the front door.

Instead she shuffled back into the kitchen to make sure everything was perfect for the impending dinner.

"Is Caroline here?"

Gabi turned around and Yolanda propped up against the counter.

"Last time I checked, she was upstairs. And her sister should be here any second now."

"Do you want me to stay? I feel like I'm leaving you to be fed to the wolves."

"I should be fine," Gabi replied. "Go home."

"Are you sure? Because I can stay."

"Positive. Have a nice night Yolanda."

"You too, sweetie." Yolanda slung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the front door. She pulled it open and nearly crashed into a woman on the other side. "Oof! I'm so sorry."

The woman shook the apology off. "It's fine. Is Caroline here?"

"You must be Caroline's sister."

She looked a lot like Caroline, expect older. Her features were more relaxed, her hair was shorter, and she was probably a few inches shorter. The woman looked much more laid back in comparison to Caroline.

The woman nodded. "Katherine Huntington Lancaster."

"Caroline is upstairs," Gabi explained. "I'm sure she'll be down in a few minutes, so just come on in."

"I better get going," Yolanda said. "It was nice meeting you, Katherine.

"Likewise." Katherine stepped inside the penthouse as Yolanda walked out and took off her coat. As soon as she took it off, Gabi could see her protruding belly.

"I'm Gabi, Josh's personal chef."

"Hi." Katherine greeted. She forced herself down on the couch.

"Can I get you some water?" Gabi offered. "Or anything for that matter?"

"No, thank you."

"How far along are you?" Gabi asked, gesturing to Katherine's stomach.

"Eight months. I'm going to pop this kid out any day now. My husband didn't even want me coming here by myself because he's so afraid I was going to give birth in the limo."

"I just recently found out I was pregnant as well," Gabi shared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm only a few weeks along though."

"This is exciting! I love meeting other pregnant people because all of my friends don't want kids because it'll mess up their figures. Are you excited?"

"I don't think I've been able anything other than overwhelmed," Gabi answered truthfully. "This pregnancy has come as a shock."

"All pregnancies are scary and overwhelming. I'm thirty-two and I still feel in over my head. But you and your boyfriend are going to do just fine."

Gabi didn't even bother correcting the older woman. "The relationship is very...interesting to say the least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a really long story, and its one that I don't want to get into."

"Oh, okay." Katherine quickly dropped the subject. "You just have to survive the hell that is the first trimester. Everything gets really fun when you find out the gender. You get to pick out names, set up a gift registry, plan a baby shower, fix the nursery. You can't help but be excited."

Excitement over this pregnancy hadn't even appeared on Gabi's radar. She was too anxious.

"If that's the case, then I cannot wait."

"It'll be here before you know it."

"What are you having?" Gabi questioned.

"A boy. My husband is so happy, and so is my father in law. Someone who can carry on the Lancaster name. I wanted a girl, obviously."

Gabi also put no stock into what this baby would be. Boy or girl? Tall or short? Blonde or brunette?

They were so into their conversation, they didn't even notice Caroline come down the stairs.

"Oh look at who's not working again," Caroline quipped.

"Carrie, contract your talons," Katherine teased. "Gabi and I were talking."

"Hello, Katie," Caroline greeted.

"Well don't just stand there like a statue. Help me up, so I can hug you." Caroline extended her hand for her sister to grab. Once Katherine was on her feet, she wrapped her arms around Caroline as best as she could. Her stomach got in the way.

In the middle of the hug, Caroline gasped and jumped away. "Oh god, what was that?"

"The baby kicked," Katherine explained. She placed her hand on her stomach. "They tend to do that from time to time."

"It's freaky."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh relax!"

A timer dinged. Gabi jumped out of her seat and ran to the kitchen. "Dinner should be done in a few minutes."

"Great." Caroline walked to the dining room table, leaving her sister to waddle behind her in silence.

Gabi grabbed a two oven mitts and pulled the door down. She pulled the duck out of the oven and placed it on to a cooling rack.

"So Gabi, what did you cook?" Caroline asked, sitting down.

"Lo mein, fried rice, roasted duck, and orange chicken."

"My husband is going to be so jealous." Katherine chuckled. "He's been craving Chinese for the longest time."

"So how is Grayson?"

"Good," Katherine replied easily. "He took off work with the baby being due so soon, so he's feeling a little bored."

"He's taking time off? Really?"

"Well yeah," Katherine deadpanned. "He isn't going to leave me alone with a newborn."

"That's why people hire nannies."

Gabi sat two plates in between the two siblings.

"I don't want my baby to be raised by a nanny. That's probably why I feel so detached from mother, even in my thirties. Ana raised me, not her." Katherine looked up to Gabi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meal, guys."

"Why don't you sit with us," Katherine suggested.

Gabi shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "She's just the help."

"Well, I like her." Katherine pointed to a chair. "Sit, Gabi."

"This isn't-"

"It isn't wise to argue with a heavily pregnant woman. You won't win. So just appease me and sit down with us."

"Okay." Gabi shot an apologetic look to an annoyed Caroline and sat in an empty chair.

"Oh Caroline! I almost forgot to ask to see you ring."

Caroline smiled and held out her left hand for Katherine to see. "Isn't it gorgeous? Josh had it designed for me."

"It's beautiful," Katherine agreed. "I sometimes wish Grayson could've designed a ring for me."

"Did he just grab one from Tiffany?"

"No, it was his grandmother's ring." Katherine flashed her ring at Caroline. It was a huge canary yellow diamond on a gold band. "Family heirloom."

"Oh wow," was all Gabi could muster up. "That diamond is huge. I could pawn that thing and get rid of all of my debt."

"It's a little big for my taste. I would've been fine with something much smaller."

Caroline scoffed. "Diamonds are never too big."

"You know me. I'm not as flashy as you are."

"Well what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You're more materialistic than I am, and I've never really cared for huge jewels. There's nothing wrong with that."

"It's a good thing my ring is bigger then."

"Really, Carrie? Are we going to do this?"

"Do what? You're the one who always wants to be in competition with me."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are, even when we were kids. Your pony had to be bigger, you had to have more dolls, you wanted to have your sweet sixteen at the exact same venue I talked about since I was a kid, you had to have your first kiss before me with my crush might I add, and you're still doing it."

"You're playing a game of chess all by yourself, baby sister, because I've already won this stupid little game. I have a loving husband, who might I add, is the president of his father's media empire, and we're having a baby. Now unless you can get married and spit a kid out within a matter of mere weeks or days even, I won. So inviting me over for dinner to show off was a moot point."

"So, why don't we just continue eating," Gabi said, trying to ease the tension.

"Look at you! You've obviously been keeping a running tally of these you've beaten me at in your head. You can act as self-righteous as you want, but you don't fool me, _**Katie.**_"

"I spent a really great deal of time cooking dinner, so can one of you start eating?" Gabi asked. The question went ignored by the older women.

"Can we stop with this? I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Fine." Caroline stabbed at her food with her fork without saying another word about the matter.

"Gabi, this food is amazing," Katherine complimented. "I kind of want you to be my personal chef."

"Of course," Caroline mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katherine asked.

"You always want what's mine."

"Like?"

"You made me trade bedrooms with you when we were younger, you started dating Tommy Kirchner when I told you that I had a crush on him, you wanted a pony after I got one, and now you're trying to take Gabi."

"I gave the girl a compliment. Insecurity isn't a becoming trait, Caroline."

"Enough!" Gabi snapped. The other two women looked up at her in shock. "Now I spent hours cooking this food despite the fact that all I really want to do is go to bed, and someone is gonna start eating! Now."

When Gabi realized that she just yelled at her boss' future wife and sister in law, her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Katherine dismissed.

"No it's not!" Caroline argued. She turned to Gabi. "You are skating on such thin ice, Geri!"

Gabi didn't think it'd be an apt time to correct the older woman, so she stayed quiet.

She stood up. "How about I bring out dessert?"

"Yeah, you go do that," Caroline replied bitingly.

Gabi left the sisters alone and went back to the kitchen. Josh wasn't joking when he said those two were a lot to handle.

* * *

"Can you stop bouncing your leg, please?" Sofia asked, a bit annoyed. She grabbed Gabi's knee to keep the blonde from moving.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

The friends were sitting in the waiting room of the expectant mother's wing at UCSF, waiting for Gabi's name to be called.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Sofia said confidently.

"Thanks for coming here with me."

"Like I would miss this."

Gabi checked the time on her watch. It was nine fifty-four. Six more minutes.

Her eyes wandered around the waiting room. At first glance, she was probably the youngest pregnant person in the room, and the earliest along. It was pretty quiet, with only three other pregnant women around.

"Gabi Diamond."

Gabi looked up and saw a nurse peeking her head out of a door. She and Sofia stood up and walked towards the lady. She had on a badge that said Amelia Hart, RN.

"Hi," Gabi greeted.

"I take it you are Gabi?"

Gabi nodded. "That is me."

The nurse smiled back. "Okay, so let's take you to your room and get you settled."

They walked down a long hallway until they stopped at a room. "Step onto the scale so I can weigh you."

Gabi did what she was told. She stared straight ahead so she wouldn't be tempted to look at the number on the scale. It would probably depress her.

"You can have a seat now, Gabi. I'm just going to take your blood pressure now."

Gabi put her arm through the sphygmomanometer and sat as still as she possibly could. The cuff tightened around her arm for a few seconds and then loosened.

"One twenty over eighty."

"Is that good?"

"Great actually." Amelia took a temporal thermometer and slid it across Gabi's forehead and behind her ear. "Ninety-eight point three. You don't have a fever, so that's good too."

Amelia put all of these findings into the computer. She opened a drawer and pulled out a hospital gown. "Take off all of your clothes and put this gown on. Doctor Brooks should be here in a few minutes."

"Great. Thank you."

The nurse walked out of the room, leaving Sofia and Gabi alone in the room. Gabi quickly changed clothes and handed all of her things to Sofia.

She anxiously tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Sofia, was time is it?"

"Ten-oh-four," Sofia replied.

Gabi bent the inside of her cheek. Where was Josh?

The door opened and in walked a petite blonde woman. Her hair was big and curly, and she wore glasses.

"Good morning!" The older woman greeted cheerfully.

"Morning."

"I'm Doctor Brooks." The doctor extended her hand to shake for Gabi to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Gabi grabbed her doctor's hand and gave it a firm shake. "You too." Gabi pointed to Sofia. "This is Sofia, my best friend."

"Hello," Dr. Brooks greeted. She sat down in her seat and took a look at Gabi's file. "So you are here because of a pregnancy, am I right?"

"Yes," Gabi answered. "I took a home pregnancy test last week and it was positive, so here we are."

"Okay. So let's start this with a few questions. Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Drink?"

"Yes, but I haven't drank since I took the pregnancy test?"

"Are you on any prescription drugs?"

"No."

"Do you take recreational drugs, for example cocaine?"

"No."

"Good. Those things are not good for you, and especially harmful to a baby." Doctor Brooks reached over and pulled a pamphlet out of a drawer and gave it to Gabi. It said "Your Baby and Drugs," in bold letters. "I suggest reading that."

"Okay."

Gabi and Dr. Brooks talked back and forth like that for about fifteen minutes, with questions ranging from when her last period was to if anyone in her family has or had any serious medical conditions that could be genetic. Gabi made a mental note to ask Josh for his family's medical history as well.

There was a small knock on the door, and Dr. Brooks assumed it was her nurse, so she opened the door. Instead of the nurse, it was Josh.

"Gabi! I'm so sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful."

Dr. Brooks eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Josh Kaminski. I'm the baby's father."

"Okay. The more the merrier. Have a seat, Mr. Kaminski." Josh sat down next to Gabi and gave her a warm smile.

Gabi let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding in. It felt good to have Josh by her side.

"Do you guys want to see the baby?"

"There's actually something to see?" Gabi asked back.

"Yeah. Do you want to?"

Gabi and Josh looked to each other for the answer to the question.

Josh nodded to Gabi. "Whatever you want."

"Okay." Gabi turned back to her doctor. "Yes, please."

Within the next five minutes, Gabi was lying on her back, staring at the monitor in front of her. Dr. Brooks noticed something Gabi didn't because the older woman let out a small smile.

"There we go."

"What?" It just looked like a black screen to Gabi. Nothing was registering as a baby.

Dr. Brooks pointed to the screen. "That right there is the amniotic sac." She then pointed to a circle in the middle of the screen. "That's the embryo. Your baby."

"That's it?"

Dr. Brooks nodded. "Yes it is. I'd say that you are eight weeks along."

Gabi looked up at Josh, whose eyes had not left the monitor. It didn't even look like he was blinking, in fear of missing something.

But he did grab her hand and kiss it excitedly.

"That's our baby," he said.

"That's our baby."

It was only a little blob and maybe the size of a blueberry, but Gabi was absolutely captivated. This was her baby. And it was mesmerizing. All of the anxiety subsided, at least in that moment, because the only thing that matter was that tiny little blob on the screen.

"I'll print out some pictures for you," Dr. Brooks said. She moved over to her computer and typed in a few things. Moments later, two pictures were in her hand. "And once you get dressed, I want you to go to the lab to give a blood and urine sample. Also go down to the pharmacy and pick up some prenatal vitamins. Anyone have questions?" Gabi and Josh shook their heads. "Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks. Hopefully next time we can hear a heartbeat."

Gabi sat up. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. And it was nice meeting all of you." Dr. Brooks shook everyone's hands again before leaving.

Once the doctor was gone, Josh reached out to grab one of the pictures she left. "Out of all of the things I've seen in my twenty-nine years, this has to be the most amazing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Thanks for letting me be here."

"Why wouldn't I? We're in this together right?"

Josh smiled and planted a kiss on the side of Gabi's head. "Right."

* * *

"Why does it smell so amazing in here?" Sofia asked, walking from her bedroom to the kitchen.

"Macaroons," Gabi replied breezily. "Salted caramel macaroons."

"Ohh la la. Someone is in a good mood."

Gabi shrugged. "It's nothing. Can't a girl just be in the mood to bake pastries?"

"Yes, but you seem much happier than you were yesterday."

"I am. I was feeling super insecure about where I stood with Josh, but I felt better after my appointment. And seeing the baby honestly made everything feel...amazing."

Sofia tried to grab a macaroon, but Gabi slapped her hand away. "Well, I was such a proud godmother earlier today. I almost teared up."

"I'm shocked I didn't."

"Where'd you put your sonogram picture?"

Gabi nodded to the bookshelf by their front door. The picture was in a small frame next to a framed picture of Gabi's room. "It felt right putting it there. I like to think she's watching over me."

"I know she is." Sofia wrapped her arms around Gabi and pulled her into a hug. While she knew Gabi wasn't looking, she tried to grab a macaroon off of the table.

"Drop it."

Sofia dropped the cookie and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome.**


End file.
